I'm Nobody
by Jennatem
Summary: Harry comes to Hogwarts, but is not at all who Severus Snape is expecting. Firstly, he strongly favors his mother. Secondly, he gets sorted into...Slytherin?
1. Chapter 1

**_Harry comes to Hogwarts, but is not at all who Severus Snape is expecting. _**

**_Firstly, he strongly favors his mother. Secondly, he gets sorted into...Slytherin?_**

Severus Snape had been dreading this moment for eleven years. The day the Potter spawn would "grace" Hogwarts with his "heroic" presence. Sound the trumpets! The Savior of the wizarding world is here! He had prepared himself all day for the welcoming feast this evening. If he had to at least appear to not hate the little maggot, he needed to tamp down on all the hatred he had accumulated over the years toward James Potter. Mentally, Severus knew the son was not his father, but rotten apples don't fall far from the tree now do they? This child, surely, would be mediocre in all ways that matter, but would undoubtedly still be fawned over by half the student, and teacher!, population. No doubt, once the brat settled into his new surroundings he would be swaggering about and accumulating adoring fans. As the new first years shuffled in, he knew the time had come. He willed his features to show as little expression as possible as his black eyes tracked through the crowd to find Hogwarts' newest celebrity.

He didn't immediately find a clone of James Potter prancing down the hall. Where is the child? How hard can it be to spot one little vermin? There was one boy almost hiding behind what was most likely a Weasley, but that couldn't be him. The boy he was looking for would surely be trying to draw as much attention as possible to himself. Finally he heard Minerva call "Potter, Harry" and his eyes snapped over to catch movement from, sure enough, behind the supposed Weasley. What he saw was a complete shock. He looked down upon the child, painful as it was to do, and noted all the features that had unmistakably come from not the despised, ingrate father, but from the only woman Severus had ever loved. The clear, pale skin, subtly arched eyebrows, well-defined cheekbones, and narrow chin were all carbon copies of Lily. It was not these features however that made his throat constrict and breath catch. It was the unexpected smooth, chin length, auburn red hair and deep, emotive, green eyes. Countless nights he had spent haunted by those very eyes, and here they were now in his waking hours to torment him here as well. But no, he would not look away. He would endure more than he cared to admit to look upon those eyes just once more. Could she ever have forgiven him? Would he have been able to redeem himself in those eyes? Now he'll never know. Brought out of his reverie by the scuff of wooden stool legs upon the stone floor as Harry sat down for his sorting, Severus began to wonder. How can this child not resemble James Potter in the least? Perhaps the wire framed glasses are similar, but that doesn't exactly qualify as a genetic feature, now does it? He probably inherited his father's arrogant personality and "charming" ways. Severus mentally sneered. Still, how is it that I've never heard how much he looks like his mother? I most likely would not have listened anyway, Severus told himself. James Potter had always been a bitter pill to swallow, but Severus would have kept his peace to his dying day if that was what Lily required to be happy.

Slowly, the sorting hat was placed on Harry's head. Severus could almost hear the collective intake of breath throughout the hall. He knew what proclamation he was expecting to come out of the Sorting Hat. No matter how much Harry favored his mother, there was no chance of a child sired by James Potter going anywhere but Gryffindor. This, unfortunately, would turn out to be one of many times he was caught making incorrect assumptions where Harry Potter was concerned. The moment the hat shouted "SLYTHERIN!", he knew nothing in his highly ordered life would ever be the same again.

AN: This is my first attempt at a multi-chapter fic. Please let me know what you think! I would like to hear your opinions/constructive criticism! I am thinking of trying to also incorporate some of Harry's experiences and point of view.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: In this chapter (Which to me almost seems like it should have come first-oops!) we will step back in time to see what is going on with Harry prior to arriving at Hogwarts. Thank you so much for those who have reviewed! I'm sure you can tell I need all the help I can get. I will try to respond in the near future and pick your brains for ideas! I'm already working toward incorporating some of your suggestions.

I'm Nobody Chapter 2

Spiders are nice.

They spin webs, catch food, eat said food, then start all over the next day.

They are predictable.

As he watched a nice, predictable, spider repairing its web, from his position on an old cot mattress in his cupboard under the stairs, Harry reflected on just how predictable his own life had been up to the arrival of a letter from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Up early in the mornings, Harry would make breakfast for the Dursleys, quickly grab himself a piece of bread, then make himself scarce to spare them his "freakish" presence.

Once at school Harry carefully maintained his below average work ethic so as not to outperform Dudley. Not only would Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia be furious at such an occurrence, but when Dudley caught him during the next round of "Harry Hunting" the results would be much more painful and longer lasting than normal.

As evening time rolled around and the family spent some time together, he would take up his post in the kitchen to provide dinner. Usually there were enough trimmings and scraps to keep his hunger appeased.

Sometimes there weren't.

About every other weekend he would be locked in his cupboard for some imaginary infraction or other. He had no idea where they came up with some of their accusations. How could he possibly be responsible for Aunt Petunia's garden club cancelling a meeting?

But he knew by now not to argue. He liked his bones arranged just the way they were, thank you very much.

Plus, the more time he spent in here with his spiders, the less time he had to dodge Dudley.

Not altogether pleasant, but predictable none the less.

_

From the moment he read his Hogwarts letter. Harry hadn't know what to think or what to feel.

He had become accustomed to knowing he was neither wanted or accepted by the Dursleys. He learned at an early age that his family despised having to "care" for a waste of space such as himself.

When Harry was much smaller he had dreamed that someone, anyone would come to the Dursleys and take him away. A mystery savior who would love him and care for him. He didn't want to be treated like Dudley by any means, but he did wonder if it felt as nice to hug someone as it looked.

He would spend time at the local park watching parents playing with their children, laughing, running, smiling. Harry used to think that maybe someday he could have that too.

The day he turned six he plucked up all his courage and asked his Aunt Petunia if he could have something for his birthday.

Her lip curled up in distaste as she spat "What could you possibly want, you ungrateful, disgusting, waste of space?"

Harry faltered, not sure it was wise to follow through, but asked anyway. "Co...Could I please have a h...hug?"

Aunt Petunia didn't start screaming like Harry half expected her to.

Instead she settled herself into a kitchen chair so that she was eye level with Harry's diminutive height.

She stated calmly and slowly,

"I think by now you are old enough to realize that you are nothing to us but a troublesome burden. No one wants you, and yet here you are, draining away on our happiness, knowing that we have to see your repugnant face and endure your irksome company every day of our lives."

She laughed although the sound lacked any humor.

"Your own kind didn't even want you boy. Now get out of my sight."

_

Now that he knew what she had meant by "your own kind", he couldn't help but wonder, why now?

Why after all these years of no contact would these "wizards" care about him or where he went to school?

He would most likely flunk out of wizarding classes within the first month anyway and would have gotten his hopes of a Dursley free existence up for nothing.

What if he still couldn't make any friends even though Dudley wouldn't be there to threaten them away? He was even more apprehensive after meeting a boy his own age during his trip with Hagrid to Diagon Alley.

_

Harry had just entered Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions and stepped up on a footstool so he could be measured when he noticed another boy doing the same. The boy had the lightest blonde hair Harry had ever seen and a somewhat pointed face set with a superior expression. When the boy noticed Harry he asked,

"Going to Hogwarts, are you?"

"Yes," Harry mumbled in reply. He really had no experience talking to people, especially those his own age.

"I'll be in Slytherin house," stated the boy with a regal air. "What house will you be in?"

Harry furrowed his brow. House?

He reluctantly answered, "I don't know. What do you mean, house?"

Suddenly, the blond boy turned a look of disdain upon Harry. "You're not a Mudblood are you?"

Harry didn't know, but he could tell by the other boy's tone that it was not something desirable.

Great, I'm off to a wonderful start with perspective friends, Harry thought to himself. To the boy he replied,

"I'm not sure, I've only just found out I'm a wizard, and that my parents were too, but I don't know anything else about the wizarding world, sorry."

"Your parents **_were_** wizards you say, so how can you know nothing of magic?"

"My parents are dead, and my Uncle and Aunt can't do magic.", Harry shrugged. He really didn't want to talk about this.

A look of astonishment bloomed on the blonde's face. "You mean you live with muggles even though you were born to parents of wizarding blood?" He sounded almost outraged. "That's just not done! You are most likely related to another line of wizards who could have raised you!"

After some muttering, which sounded like of "filthy contaminating muggles", while shaking his insanely bright blonde head, the boy finally collected himself.

"Perhaps introductions are in order. Draco Malfoy," he stated, holding out his hand, obviously reverting to his previously regal affectation.

Nervously, Harry returned the gesture, reaching out to clasp the hand offered to him. "Harry Potter, pleased to meet you."

A look which could only be described as calculating passed over Draco's face before he responded, "Harry Potter, I am pleased to meet you as well."

_

That meeting almost a month ago still confused him. It seemed like Draco might have recognized his family name, but only talked about trivial things until his fitting was complete and left to meet his father.

Of course! Harry mentally slapped himself. Draco probably did recognize the name. Harry's parents were drunken delinquents. He had been gleefully told many times over the course of his life what lushes his parents were. Harry was right. This whole wizarding school thing would be a complete disaster.

AN: So we now have a little back story for Harry. I hope it doesn't come across as too choppy or chaotic. In the next chapter I'm hoping to achieve multiple POVs including Harry's as he goes through the sorting process. Please tell me what you think and let me know of any suggestions you may have.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I didn't get as far as I was hoping in this chapter...in my mind this chapter was going to get us to Hogwarts.

Chapter 3

"Boy!, get a move on or you'll be walking to the station!", Vernon shouted as he banged on Harry's door.

Harry sighed and stretched. He was too tall now for the cot mattress but nothing larger would fit in the cupboard, not that the Dursleys would give him one even if it did. He looked around his cupboard, the story of his life up to this point surrounding him. Dudley's cast off clothes folded on a narrow shelf, an old cot mattress with a threadbare blanket, a few broken toy soldiers, some crayon pieces and pencil nubs, and beside the door a sign in childish scrawl. Harry's Room, it proclaimed. Harry had no clue what to expect from this year at Hogwarts, but anything had to be better than here.

0o0o0

"See if arrangements can be made for you to stay through the summer as well", Vernon instructed as they made their way through the crowded station. "It'll be a happy day indeed when I hear I never have to see your freaky face again."

"Yes, Uncle Vernon" Harry dutifully replied. He knew that never going back was something too good to be true.

As they approached platforms 9 and 10 Harry wondered where he was supposed to find 9 3/4. He had only been told to stick to his ticket and nothing else. There certainly wasn't a sign anywhere telling him where to find it but he was pretty sure he wouldn't get a favorable answer if he were to ask one of the station attendants. "Well, how are you supposed to get to your freak school if they don't even tell you how to find your platform," Vernon berated him. " You must be too freaky even for them." At that he waddled away leaving Harry to solve his dilemma.

Since Harry was very early, Uncle Vernon hadn't wanted to disrupt his day too much by taking the "worthless parasite" to catch a train, he decided to sit back for a while and see if he could find anyone else who looked like they might be heading to Hogwarts. Harry leaned back to rest on the wall between platforms 9 and 10 and felt a slight tingling sensation followed immediately by the sensation of falling! He barely had time to gasp before his backside met the pavement on platform 9 3/4. Well, Harry thought to himself. That was certainly easier than I thought it would be. He quickly stood and brushed himself off, looking quickly to see if there was anyone around who had seen his not so graceful entrance. There didn't appear to be anyone around yet. The bright red steam train was already waiting for its passengers, so Harry hefted his trunk off the trolley and boarded the Hogwarts Express. At this time of morning he certainly had his pick of compartments so he decided to go for the middle of the train. There was nothing else to do now but wait for the other students to arrive. Pulling out one of his new books to pass the time, Harry started to read.

0o0o0

Draco's left eyebrow was arched almost as high as his father's upon seeing the circus that was platform 9 3/4. There were families scurrying left and right, voices shouting, reminding their children to write often, teary mothers giving last hugs as their "babies" boarded the train, and others worried about being late, rushing onto the already crowded platform. Lucius looked down upon his son and had to crack a slight smile.

"Now Draco, school is an important tool to be used in shaping your future. You will present yourself will all the elite sophistication your mother and I have instilled in you over the years. Keep your head on straight and don't let your temper get away with you. If you want to run the Ministry one day you'll have to start learning how to put up will all kinds of people," he paused eyeing the unruly crowd once more, "even the heathens." He smirked at his son and lightly squeezed his shoulder. "Now go take over the school."

Draco's face split into a huge smile before he smoothed his features once more and replied with a dignified "Yes, father" before turning to board the train. After a few steps he turned to speak lowly so only his father could hear. "I'll write you after the sorting feast", to which Lucius gave a small wink in return.

Striding purposefully down the narrow hall of the Express, Draco noticed a shining head of deep red hair and knew instantly whose nose was stuck deeply in a school text book. "Harry!" he exclaimed as he slid open the compartment door. Harry jerked his head up at the sound his eyes wide, obviously startled by the sound.

"I apologise Potter. I didn't mean to disturb you", Draco said smoothly. He wasn't sure yet just how he was supposed to become close to the boy who lived, but he knew what a valuable ally he would make. He was very surprised to have found him quite alone.

"No, you're fine", Harry said quickly, "I just wasn't expecting any company."

Draco scoffed, "What you were expecting to ride the whole way by yourself? You don't really expect your adoring public to wait until we are at school to start asking for autographs do you?"

When Harry caught his eyes again, Draco could swear Harry looked defeated in some small way, how could having people love you without having to lift a finger possibly be a bad thing? After all, Draco had been aiming for that his whole life. He was decidedly confused by the next words out of the boy's mouth.

"If you just came to make fun of me could you please leave now?"

Tilting his head and slightly furrowing his brow Draco studied the other wizard. Harry seemed to be sincere in the belief that Draco might be toying with him. "I can assure you Potter, that I am not jesting with you. The fact that you haven't already been drowned in swooning witches and new wizard best friends is quite astounding to me. Why, they have only been waiting for you to come to school for years just so they could claim the honor of meeting The Boy Who Lived." I still don't seem to be getting anywhere with him, he looks more confused than before. An unpleasant thought occurred to Draco. What if he doesn't know? Deciding it was the responsible thing, he began the process of determining just what this "Savior" knew of his own history.

"Harry, when we met last you said you didn't know anything about the wizarding world, only that your parents were magical. Have you learned anything more since then? He thought he saw a flash of anger in the green eyes across the compartment before Harry replied.

"No, I was very busy this summer. I've only now gotten a chance to start reading some of the class material", indicating the book in his hand.

Oh this is bad, very very bad Draco thought to himself. He reached up to lightly rub his temples as he contemplated just how to tell Harry he was one of the most famous wizards on the planet. Just then the door opened again and gangly boy with carrot colored hair, a liberal amount of freckles, and a smudge of dirt on his nose burst wildly into the compartment.

Have you heard?", the boy panted. "Harry Potter is supposed to be on the train!" Draco looked over at Harry and noticed his companion looking slightly panicked so he decided he'd have to "handle" the ingrate.

"Do you mind?" He sneered at the intruder, "We were having a private conversation. We couldn't give a Troll's hindquarters that Harry Potter is on the train. We have better things to do with our time than pathetically chasing fame."

The gangly boy, obviously surprised by such a venemous rebuff, stood with his mouth hanging slightly open before backing out and closing the door behind him.

Harry looked highly relieved to see the boy go, but immediately began peppering his companion with questions. "What was he talking about Draco? Why would anyone care that I'm on the train? How do they even know who I am?" His voice dropped to a nearly indiscernible whisper. "Is it because my parents were drunks?"

"WHAT?", Draco shouted, unable to control his reaction. Great, I made him flinch again. He took a deep breath and forced his voice to convey a calm that he wasn't feeling. "What makes you think your parents were drunks?"


	4. Chapter 4

Previously: "WHAT?", Draco shouted, unable to control his reaction. Great, I made him flinch again. He took a deep breath and forced his voice to convey a calm that he wasn't feeling. "What makes you think your parents were drunks?"

Chapter 4

Harry closed his eyes and lowered his chin to rest on his chest. His dark, fiery hair lightly brushed his cheeks as it fell to curtain his pale face. He took a deep breath as he prepared to share his shame, some of it at least. Time to run off a potential friend Harry thought wryly.

"That's what I've been told all my life. At first, I was... discouraged from asking about my parents. As I got older my Uncle and Aunt made it clear my mum and dad were losers whose sole purpose in life was to mooch off hardworking people like the Dursleys and to get sloshed. That's how I got my scar, in the car crash that killed them. I've been worried that their reputation in the wizarding world will affect my ability to make friends here. They can't have been well liked."

Harry lifted his head slightly and peered through his hair at the other boy. He had expected some type of comment, but perhaps Draco would choose a hasty exit instead. Oddly enough, the blonde looked infuriated. That look never brought good things Harry's way.

"For Merlin's sake Potter!", Draco finally burst out. "You're The Boy Who Lived! I can guarantee you almost everyone on this train has known your name since they could talk and you have no clue about anything!"

Harry couldn't stop his flinch as the boy started shouting. Hopefully Draco didn't notice.

"The Boy Who Lived?, you're having me on aren't you? Ha ha, that's a good one." Harry knew perfectly well there was nothing about him that would garner so much attention from perfect strangers. "Look Draco, I appreciate the effort, but you don't have to make up some fanciful story to make me feel better. I'm already going to be learning magic, in a castle no less. I don't need to be famous to make that better than sitting around in my cupb- I mean my cousin's shadow all the time.

Draco cocked an eyebrow letting him know that he had obviously noticed the abrupt change in wording. Harry wasn't worried though, its not like anyone would ever guess what he'd almost slipped.

Draco rested his elbows on his knees as he leaned forward, clasping his hands together, and put on his best "business" face. "Harry, I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this. I don't really know a better way to do this other than to come right out with it." He could see the concern building in Harry's deep green eyes and spoke quickly to spare the boy any further angst. "Your Uncle and Aunt have lied to you."

"Lied?"

"Yes, Lied."

"About what?"

"Right about now its possible they've lied to you about everything. Especially if you count lies by omission." This is not going to be pretty, this is not going to be pretty at all, Draco chanted in his head. "Harry, I have quite a few things to tell you, and quite honestly they're horrible. I'm not exactly sure how to start, and I may fumble around a bit, but will you try to listen and attempt to believe what I'm telling you?"

"Yes, I'll try." Harry whispered back.

"Good, Now let me think. I guess the best place to start would be to tell you at the time of your birth the wizarding world was at war. There was a Dark Wizard whose name is still not spoken, the magical population call him He Who Must Not Be Named or You Know Who. He was determined to take the Pureblood wizards to victory over wizards of all other blood statuses and magical creatures. He felt that those with Pure Blood were stronger and had more right to wield the magic we have been blessed with."  
Harry looked like he had something to say here, but Draco held up a hand.

"I'm only telling you what his ideals were, not trying to debate Pureblood theology. Perhaps we'll get to that later", he added as his lip curled up slightly. Returning to his serious demeanor, he continued.  
"Basically, if you stood in his way you were signing your death certificate. Your mother and father were vehemently opposed to him. They fought openly against him and his followers who were called Death Eaters. Your parents eventually caused enough trouble that the Dark Wizard came personally to kill them. No one stood a chance against him. No one had enough power." Steeling himself, Draco continued the events of that night. "On October 31st, 1981, he killed your parents."

"No! You've got it wrong!" Harry breathlessly protested "They weren't murdered. They died in a car crash."

He looked at Draco with a quiet desperation, begging with his eyes to be told that this was not real.

"I'm sorry Harry, its true, but that's not all that happened that night." Draco really did feel sorry for Harry. He could see the turmoil on his companions face. How hard must it be to know not only that your parents were slaughtered, but that their memory was disrespected and made a mockery of by his mother's family. "He tried to kill you too."

Harry's eyes focused sharply on Draco. "You Harry Potter, are a real life, walking, talking, miracle. No one knows exactly why or how, but when he fired the curse at you to end your life, somehow it rebounded and killed him instead, leaving you with your scar."

"_If_, and I do mean _if_, this is all true, how did that boy earlier, who burst in here looking for Harry Potter, not know who I am?"

Draco shrugged, "The pictures I've seen of you in books and papers are of a young baby. You didn't have glasses, and your hair was a darkish, shaggy mess. There haven't been any recent images of you circulating around, so no one really knows what to expect from your appearance I suppose. Judging from the photos I saw, you look a lot like your mother. Plus, the way your hair lays across your scar keeps people from immediately recognizing you."

Harry nodded absently, he was still trying to process the shocking revelations.

"You need to be prepared Harry, in the wizarding world you are a celebrity. People will want to be close to your fame, and will do just about anything to be seen as one of your friends.

"Some celebrity", Harry mumbled too low for Draco to hear, "if they only knew." The boys then sat silently reflecting upon the previous revelations.

0o0o0

"What an irritating Mudblood. Seems they'll let anyone into Hogwarts these days" Draco griped after running off a bossy witch with bushy, flyaway curls who had just stormed their compartment looking for a toad.

"That's the second time I've heard you use that word now, and I get the impression its not something good, but I still don't know what it means. Would you mind filling me in Draco?"

Draco, who was very intelligent, was unfortunately overly arrogant, and couldn't wait to impress his new friend with his knowledge and ideals of blood status. He didn't see the problem with what he would be saying to one Harry James Potter until the words were already past his lips.

"Mudblood means dirty blood. It refers to magical people born to muggles who are non-magic people. Everyone knows the only wizards and witches worth anything are from pure wizard bloodlines. My family has been pure for hundreds of years. Its really too bad we can't ban Mudbloods from using magic at all."

Suddenly Draco could swear the temperature in the compartment had dropped and he could almost sense a pressure building within its confines. He looked at Harry to see if he'd noticed the difference as well. He quickly sucked in a breath at the sight before him. Prior to this moment Draco hadn't known that green eyes could look so hard and cold. Harry's face was tight with anger and Draco realized the pressure he was feeling was Harry's barely controlled magic.

"Are you implying that my mother was not worthy of using magic Draco? She was after all born to muggle parents."

It was Draco's turn to hang his head, cheeks pinking slightly from his major social gaffe. "Harry, I'm sorry. I didn't think before I spoke. I was repeating things I've always heard at my parent's social parties. I guess I picked the wrong way to try and impress you."

"Impress me?" Harry was slightly distracted from his anger by this unexpected reply.

"Yes, I was hoping to be your friend before I let my mouth run away with me. Will you forgive me for insulting your mother?"

Harry took a deep breath, letting the tension melt away. He'd never had a friend before, but if Draco was so concerned about blood status how much of a friendship could they possibly have?

"If you really feel that way about bloodlines I'm not sure why you would even want to be my friend. I don't know my father's blood status, but either way I'm definitely not a pureblood. I'll forgive you, but I can't agree with what you were just implying."

Draco took in a deep breath then let it out in a long sigh. "All my life I've been told what to believe, and how to act. I think I would like to take a chance and start making my own decisions. Harry, from this moment forward I will try my best to see things from your perspective and respect your point of view. I can't promise that we will always agree, but I believe we can create a working friendship. What do you say?"

Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing. No one had ever wanted to make any concessions for him. No one in his family and certainly not potential friends. This boy was willing to work to change his deep seated beliefs just to be Harry's friend. He smiled softly. He gave a small nod to his companion who smiled back in return.

0o0o0

Draco gave Harry a quick overview of the four houses the students would be sorted into as they changed into their school robes. Harry still wasn't sure where he would fit. He didn't feel he posessed the smarts of a Ravenclaw, the dedication of a Hufflepuff, the bravery of a Griffindor, or the cunning of a Slytherin. Draco tried to assure him there were many other smaller characteristics that made up each house. "We all can't be defined by a single trait, you know."

Still, Harry couldn't help but worry that he wouldn't fit in anywhere. How much could he find in common with all these people who had lived fairly normal childhoods when he'd been brought up as a slave living in a cupboard? Finally they were led into the Great Hall to be sorted. Harry had been impressed with the lake, the magic boats, and the stunning facade of Hogwarts, but he wouldn't be able to relax until he knew he belonged.

He was not prepared to be stared at by everyone in the Great Hall. It wasn't just him, but all of the first years being watched with open curiosity, however it was very overwhelming to someone who spends their time avoiding attention. He slid behind a substantially taller boy, who looked like the one searching for him earlier on the train, which blocked many of the eyes in the room from falling on him.

Harry tried to pay attention to the sorting hat's song, but his nerves were stretched thin. The constant hum of all the low voices in the hall, the scuff of feet on the stone floors, even the slight rustle of the students robes all added to the cacophony assaulting Harry at the moment. He was startled when a no nonsense looking witch called "POTTER, HARRY!" in a strong, clear voice. Harry shuffled forward as silence descended on the hall. He wished the floor would just swallow him where he stood. After what felt like an hour but was in reality only a few seconds he made it to an old stool and sat down to be sorted. The hat was lowered onto his head and Harry held his breath awaiting his fate.

_Calm yourself young Potter. You have nothing to fear from me. I can see everything you are or could possibly be at this very moment, and you my child will be marvelous whatever your chosen path. I can see you successful in any of the Founder's houses. _

_Yes young one, you definitely belong. My job however is to find the house that will suit you best of all and bring forth your maximum potential. _

_Ah, I see the traits you've come to expect from the houses. Tell me, can you identify in which house you will find Determination, Leadership Qualities, Intelligence, and most importantly Fraternity? What is fraternity you say? It means the members of your house will be much more to you than house mates. They will become brothers and sisters. You will form bonds that life will never break. This does sound appealing to you, does it not? Lets try a few more on for size. Self-Preservation, Resourcefulness, Ambition, and a thirst for Power. Yes, you see where I'm heading don't you. I see what you've lived through in this short life of yours Harry Potter. I can tell you now that the abilities you have honed to deal with your circumstances are nothing to be ashamed of. Your choices make you good or bad. Mind your heart and all will be well. You're still nervous about being sorted into this house? Let me tell that in this house that you will find understanding and friendship rather than hero worship and idolization. Let's get you to your new family. Better be..._

_"SLYTHERIN!"_

AN: I found my traits for Slytherin House on harrypotter. wikia. com (Remove spaces)

Like it? Hate it? Have no emotional reaction to it whatsoever? Let me know! Please leave a review.


	5. Chapter 5

Previously: Ah, I see the traits you've come to expect from the houses. Tell me, can you identify in which house you will find Determination, Leadership Qualities, Intelligence, and most importantly Fraternity? What is fraternity you say? It means the members of your house will be much more to you than house mates. They will become brothers and sisters. You will form bonds that life will never break. This does sound appealing to you, does it not? Lets try a few more on for size. Self-Preservation, Resourcefulness, Ambition, and a thirst for Power. Yes, you see where I'm heading don't you. I see what you've lived through in this short life of yours Harry Potter. I can tell you now that the abilities you have honed to deal with your circumstances are nothing to be ashamed of. Your choices make you good or bad. Mind your heart and all will be well. You're still nervous about being sorted into this house? Let me tell that in this house that you will find understanding and friendship rather than hero worship and idolization. Let's get you to your new family. Better be...

"SLYTHERIN!"

Chapter 5

There was absolute silence. Harry slid off the stool and glanced around on his way to the Slytherin table. The entire hall was filled with goggling eyes and open jaws. Even at the head table there were many surprised looks and a headmaster who looked somewhat disconcerted. At the time Harry had no way of knowing that Albus Dumbledore was a believer that Slytherin house was more predisposed to go dark than any other house. He was wrong of course, but that didn't stop the headmaster's current worries about Harry's future.

The silence was broken by slow, strong clapping that reverberated off the walls. This sound seemed to break the spell the student body was under and they jumped in to join the applause. Harry's green eyes followed the sound to its point of origin and found a severe looking man, slightly on the thin side with pallid skin and fine black hair brushing his collarbone. This man had well arched eyebrows, high prominent cheekbones, thin lips and a roman nose. The man's eyes were dark as night and shocking in their depth, but unlike his Uncle Vernon's beady orbs, they held no malice. If Uncle Vernon had looked at him with that intensity he knew there would be a thrashing and a couple of days locked in his cupboard following swiftly behind it. He tore his eyes away from those penetrating black orbs and searched his new house table for the bright blonde hair belonging to the boy who must have had the fastest sorting in Hogwarts history. The hat hadn't even settled onto Draco's head before shouting the boys destination among the house of the snakes.

As he approached, Draco indicated an open spot on the bench beside him which Harry gratefully took. "Don't know how you did it Potter, but you're already working miracles."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, barely above a whisper. He was still attempting to recover from the shock of being the center of attention.

"Oh, your reception just now by our head of house is not a common one. Professor Snape is not known for social niceties. In private he's nice enough. I should know, he's my Godfather. But for him to make a display like that in public, he may as well have run up and given you a hug in front of the entire student body."

Harry was dumbfounded. What could he have possibly done to win the man's approval? He'd never been shown acceptance from an adult before. Even at primary school the teachers opinions of him were tainted with the false information fed to them by the Dursleys. Why would this man accept him while knowing nothing about him? He peeked back up at the head table through his curtain of hair. The man was no longer looking in Harry's direction. His attention was now back on the sorting. Knowing he wouldn't find the answers to his questions at this moment in time Harry also turned to watch the rest of the sorting.

He saw a boy named Zacharias Smith sorted to Huffepuff, Dean Thomas to Griffindor, Lisa Turpin to Ravenclaw, Ronald Weasley (or train stalker in Harry's mind) to Griffindor, and one more Slytherin, Blaise Zabini. After the Headmaster's odd speech including warnings against the Forbidden Forest and the Third Floor Corridor Harry gasped as the table was suddenly full of food. He had never seen such sumptuous foods in his entire life! There were so many foods Harry couldn't begin to identify them all. There were three different kinds of chicken, a beautiful roast with gravy, piles upon piles of vegetables and fruits, and hot fresh breads. He didn't realize all his other housemates were already digging in, but a nudge from Draco pulled him from his stupor.

"Eat up Potter, the food's supposed to be unlimited, but with Crabbe and Goyle around", Draco motioned to two stout boys currently stuffing their gobs, "there might be no food to be had anywhere in just a few minutes." Instead of being offended at the comment like Harry feared, the boys seemed to find it funny and kept right on stuffing themselves.

Inside Harry was panicking. At the Dursley's he had to wait until everyone was finished to see if there would be anything left for him. He knew he would draw attention to himself if he didn't start to eat, but he couldn't shake the feeling that Uncle Vernon would jump out of the shadows and drag him away for punishment if he didn't stick to the rules. Slowly, and with slightly shaking hands Harry served himself a generous helping of a nearby steak pie. As he closed his mouth around the first bite of pie his eyes fluttered shut against his will. Most people take for granted how much temperature can affect the taste of food, and this was the first time Harry had tasted a piping hot steak pie. The juices and warm crust flooded his senses. Even his jaw muscles temporarily clenched in appreciation. As he continued on with no Vernon popping out screaming obscenities, Harry began to relax and concentrate on the best meal he had ever had. When he was reasonably sure no one was looking he slid a few rolls into a pocket in his robe. The food was readily available right now, but if he were to make any mistakes here, it could easily be taken away. With that thought Harry added a couple of apples as well. He was oblivious to the ice blue and black eyes that had been covertly tracking his progress throughout the meal.

When it seemed everyone had reached their limit the food disappeared to wherever it had come from and no more than a few seconds passed before the previous meal was replaced by desserts! Harry spotted trifle, bread and butter pudding, treacle, ice cream, apple crumble, and so many others. He was very much out of his depth at this point. He really had no experience with treats. He wanted to try one of everything but decided on ice cream and strawberries. It was more delicious than he could have imagined, but so rich and sweet, he had to stop halfway through when his stomach began to feel decidedly uncomfortable.

Draco turned away from his conversation with Blaise to see Harry looking decidedly green. "Harry, are you alright?" He got a small nod in reply. "Are you sure, you don't look well."

"Don't worry Draco, I'll be fine," Harry choked out "its just all the excitement and I'm a little tired."

Draco nodded indicating that he accepted Harry's explanation, but felt he should keep an eye on the him just the same.

When the meal was over their prefects gathered all the first years so they could be escorted to the Slytherin dorms. They were just leaving the hall when the rich food became too much for Harry to handle. He broke off from the group desperately looking for a restroom. He had just made it past a suit of armor when his stomach revolted. Once the spasms were over he closed his eyes and tried to regain his breath. 'I can't even make it one day without causing trouble' Harry thought grimly. He finched violently as a large hand settled on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I'll clean it up I promise" Harry panted as started curling away from the body that was far too close to his own. He saw another hand coming toward him and lurched back from it only to smash into the wall. "I'm sorry. It won't happen again. I promise."

When he finally looked up he saw the black eyes of the severe looking teacher from the great hall, Professor Severus Snape. Contrary to Harry's expectations, the professor did not look angry, if Harry was reading the subtle expression on the man's face he would say he looked almost...concerned? That couldn't be right. After the mess Harry had made the man should be furious and shouting about what Harry's punishment that night would be. Once Harry's labored breathing began to slow, the man finally spoke.

"Mr. Potter, do you need to go to the hospital wing?" the deep, smooth voice asked him.

"N..n..no sir, I'm fine. I just ate too much at dinner. Could you please tell me where to find something to clean this up with? He asked gesturing to the foul smelling puddle on the floor.

"You are in the magical world now. This," the man said gesturing to where Harry had lost the battle with his stomach, "is not a problem. Evanesco." As he said the word he waved his wand in a pattern over the mess and it instantly disappeared.

"Thank you sir", Harry breathed reverently. "What will I do for my punishment, sir?"

The man's brows drew together, "punishment, Mr. Potter?"

"Yes sir, for making such a mess in the castle, sir." Harry fidgeted a bit. He hoped whatever the professor came up with would not be too extreme.

"There is no punishment for being ill, Mr. Potter. In fact, if you feel this way in the future, I would ask that you immediately seek adult assistance whether it be from a professor or Madam Pomfrey in the hospital wing. Come Mr. Potter, I will escort you to your dorm."

They walked quickly down the dark corridors of the dungeon and soon came upon the other Slytherins. Harry once again felt a hand on his shoulder, but only slightly twitched this time. "Rejoin your group, I will see you again momentarily Mr. Potter" the professor's voice spoke in his ear before immediately sweeping down a side corridor.

"There you are" Draco said when he noticed Harry had returned. "Where have you been?"

Harry's cheeks burned slightly. "I was sick, but Professor Snape helped me."

Draco nodded and reached over to lightly bump his fist on Harry's shoulder. "I'm glad you're back now" he said loud enough for only Harry to hear. Harry smiled slightly and they turned to continue following the group.

They descended deeper and deeper into the dungeon and finally reached a large expanse of wall with only two small snakes carved in the stone to mark the location. Graham Pucey, one of the Slytherin prefects turned to the group. "The password for the week is serpimus. It means 'we slither' and will hopefully introduce you to the spirit of Slytherin House. We work as a team, and we always look out for our own.

As the password was spoken the wall melted away to reveal a heavy black wooden door with a shining silver serpent handle. The group continued on and Harry got his first glimpse of the common room. It was simply fantastic. The dark grey stone walls and ebony mouldings, including a massive black marble mantle in the center of the far wall, actually made him feel at home. There was no way Harry could have been at ease in a room this size without its dark color scheme. He noticed comfortable looking chairs and sofas in varying patterns and shades of grey, green and black, arranged into groups throughout the space as well as some long tables which would be good for studying. On closer inspection, the room had some sort of movement about it. It almost seemed to 'slither'. As Harry looked up he noticed the cause of this phenomenon. Along the entire length of the left hand wall was a row of clerestory windows, allowing small amounts of light that had been bent and refracted by the Black Lake, to sweep gently across the stone, casting a slightly greenish tinge on the room. Below these windows were large bookcases piled high with well used books.

"This way to your dorms." Graham called to their group, who Harry noticed were all stuck in similar states of awe. They followed across the room to the fireplace where they were told that the hallway to the right housed the girl's dorms and the left hallway the boy's. Harry decided to follow Draco. The blonde was already striding down the hallway as if he owned the place. When they entered their room Harry noticed there were two beds along one wall and two more across from them on the other wall. They each had a nightstand and a wardrobe. On the far wall there was another door that appeared to lead into a bathroom.

"I'll take this one" Draco pronounced as he threw himself down on one of the beds closest to the exit. "Why don't you take this one Harry." He motioned to the bed between his and the bathroom door. Harry shrugged and approached the bed. He slowly ran his hands along the green velvet bedspread marvelling in the softness. The bed also had thick drapes that could be drawn for privacy. Harry shuddered slightly. He didn't know if he would be employing that particular feature or not. He noticed the smooth silver sheets on the bed and was sure he'd never felt anything finer in his life. Gingerly he sat down on the bed. It was so soft! 'I'll be sleeping on a cloud' he thought to himself. Blaise and a boy introduced as Theodore Nott entered to see if there were available beds. Getting an affirmative answer, Blaise chose the bed across from Draco and Theodore the bed across from Harry. They had just gotten that settled when Professor Snape swept into the room.

"I see you're getting settled in." His black eyes swept over the group stopping momentarily on Harry. "I expect you all to be in bed at a reasonable hour and to be prompt for all your classes. You will do your best in all classes and come to me or one of your prefects if you are having any difficulties, understood?" They all responded with a quick "Yes, Sir."

"Mr. Potter, if you will come with me for just a moment." A nervous tremor passed quickly through him as he followed behind his professor. He was told he wouldn't be punished for being sick earlier, but he also knew how often adults changed the rules. Hopefully he wouldn't have to to anything too horrible. Just outside the boys' room they stopped and Harry watched as the tall man produced two glass vials. One held a medium blue transparent liquid, the other a thick dark red, sludgy looking substance.

"I would like for you to take a sip of each of these before meal times for the next two weeks. This, indicating the blue filled vial, is a stomach soothing potion. Occasionally we get a student who is unaccustomed to ingesting such rich food as Hogwarts has to offer." Realizing Harry had no response for the moment, he continued on to the red filled vial. "Nutrient potions are often used in conjunction with stomach soothers because they help your body absorb the maximum amount of vitamins and minerals in each meal consumed, in addition to boosting your natural energy and immunity levels. Any questions?"

Harry immediately started shaking his head. He couldn't accept these potions. It was too much. He didn't deserve this kind of help. It would be wasted on a freak like him. But, how could he refuse without angering his professor? So far he had gotten away without incurring his wrath, but he surely didn't want to put an end to the peace sooner than necessary. "Thank you sir, but really, I don't need the potions, I'll be fine without them. I can just go back to eating only brea...bland foods like I'm used to. You don't need to waste good potions on me sir."

"I'm afraid I didn't ask if you wanted to take the potions, Mr. Potter. But, I will give you a choice. You can either defer to my previous instructions, or I can send you to the care of Madam Pomfrey for the same advice including a full medical workup. I can guarantee you'll have to endure much more fussing over in her care than my own."

Harry's mouth dropped open slightly and he noticed a small smirk on the man's face. He swallowed thickly. "I think I'll take the potions from you then, sir."

"Excellent. At the end of two weeks we will revisit this discussion to see if we need to further your potion's regimen. Now, off to bed with you" he said as he handed over the potions.

Dumbfounded, Harry walked back into the dorm room and flopped out across his fantastically comfortable bed. Why was his head of house so insistent about him taking potions to make him feel better?

"What did he want?" Draco's voice snapped him out of his musings.

"Oh, he gave me some potions. You know, for my stomach problem earlier."

"Hmm, makes sense. He would have them on hand being the potions master and all. Well, I hope you have a good night Harry."

"Thanks, you too. Goodnight Draco."

Too tired for further contemplation, Harry quickly changed into an old T-shirt he used as a nightshirt and climbed under the covers of his bed. Seeing the other beds all had the curtains drawn Harry decided to try sleeping with his closed as well. Surely it wouldn't be too much like sleeping in his cupboard.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you so much to those who have reviewed, followed or favorited this story!**

**The following is a guest review I would like to respond to:**  
**A Reviewer: I thought this story might be interesting but instead it's too preachy. No 11-year-old talks like this, and the dialogue has very little personality attached to it, so the characters might as well be robots for all the difference it would make. I'm going to stop reading now.**

**AN: A response to "A Reviewer": I appreciate you taking a chance on my story in the first place. I wish I could ask for further clarification of your problems with the characters. The whole point of me writing is to gain experience and learn to put together an interesting story. I'm not sure what you meant my preachy, and it's not something I can work on without more input. As far as the non speech sections, I defend my flowery words by observing that if I see a child "marveling" at something that I'm still aware of their state of awe even if the child doesn't know the word marvel. If I'm wrong in assuming that this makes sense to my readers, perhaps those still reading can share their feelings with me on this. Just in case "A Reviewer" does check back in and sees this note - Perhaps before you give up on me or others in the future you could express your concerns at an earlier point. If after expressing your concerns you see that the story still will not suit your expectations, then by all means don't waste your time. We're all on Fanfiction for entertainment purposes after all.**

**Chapter 6**

Severus sighed as he enjoyed the burn of the firewhiskey trailing down his throat. He slowly rotated the glass in his hand, watching the fire light glistening and refracting in the etchings of the crystal tumbler. Closing his eyes he rested his head against the tall back of his favorite chair and tried to organize his chaotic thoughts. What. A. Day. Rubbing a hand over his face he struggled to come to grips with the information he had been presented. It was not forming a pretty picture. He would check in on the boy again before retiring for the night to make sure Harry was not having trouble sleeping.

0o0o0 earlier 0o0o0

Severus left the staff table and proceeded to follow his house to their dorm. He wanted to observe the Potter boy on the way. What he had seen in the great hall concerned him. He had seen many new students awed by the splendor of the Hogwarts, or by the bounty of the welcoming feast, but Potter had seemed distinctly uncomfortable with his surroundings. Instead of beginning to eat like the rest of the students in the hall, Potter sat and gawped like he'd never been served a proper meal before. When he did finally begin to eat, he sat in a stiff, hunched position and constantly scanned the room like he expected to be attacked. Not many would have caught the quick action, but Severus easily spotted the moves that placed rolls and apples into the boy's pockets. He would bet money that Draco had caught it too.

Now following his Slytherins in the corridor he noticed once again that Potter had an uneasy look on his face as his head whipped to and fro, obviously searching for something. Suddenly the boy split from the group and Severus hastened his steps to discover what the boy was up to. He came upon the pitiful sound of retching and gave the boy a moment to finish up before approaching and laying his hand on a far too slender shoulder. The boy jolted as if he'd been struck and began speaking quickly, almost too quietly for Severus to hear. He was able to make out "I'm sorry" and "promise". Why would the child be apologizing for being ill? Most children his age would be in tears whining over being ill in such a manner. Severus had to fight to keep the rage he felt bottled and unexpressed when Potter-Harry he began referring to the child, asked about being punished. He felt the tendrils of hate flowing across his skin like water. He knew exactly what would cause a child to ask a question like that. He and Dumbledore would be having words shortly.

Once Harry was reunited with the other first year Slytherins, Severus cut off down a side corridor to enter his quarters. Harshly tossing a handful of floo powder in the fireplace he barked "Headmaster's Office!" He waited for a few moments before pinching the bridge of his nose in exasperation. Albus had most likely not even returned from dinner yet. Well, at least there was something he could do for the boy immediately. Upon entering his private potions lab he walked over to a tall locked cabinet close to the door and ran the tip of his wand along the front to unlock it. This was where he kept a small supply of potions on hand for personal use or that of the students in his care. He slipped two vials into his robe and made his way to the Slytherin dorm.

He began by checking in with the first year girls. Pansy Parkinson was already starting a row with the Greengrass girl, Daphne, over who got the bed closest to the bathroom. It appeared as though Miss Davis and Miss Bulstrode were wisely pretending they had no idea what was going on and were silently unpacking their belongings. Warning the girls that house unity was of maximum importance and that arguments between housemates outside of the dorms would not be tolerated, Severus made his way to the first boys room. Seeing only Crabbe and Goyle inside he momentarily wondered if he should try to make the numbers more even, but after speaking with the boys he decided to leave things as they were, he got the impression they would rather like having a room to themselves.

Upon entering the second boys room his eyes landed on Harry who seemed to me marveling over the quality of his bedspread. Certainly Albus would not have left him in a situation where he could not be adequately provided for financially? A closer inspection showed worn trainers peeking out below his thankfully good quality school robe. Ah, the ever growing list of things to discover about the boy. Fantastic. Once he made sure they all knew to come to him with any concerns he requested Harry's presence in the hall.

Severus had to breathe through the twisting and clenching of his heart as he waited for the boy to look up. He knew all too well now what he would see as soon as the boy's gaze met his own. Seemingly in slow motion, he watched the curtain of silky fire fall back from the boys face, finally revealing the lightning bolt scar that proved the boy was indeed Harry Potter.

Potter.

Until today Severus had known deep in his being that every glance wasted on the Potter spawn would remind him of the boy's arrogant, boorish father. But here in this awful, beautiful reality James was nowhere to be seen. No, the only thing Severus saw as looked once more upon the boy were the features that reminded him so much of Lily.

'I always thought I'd give anything to look into your eyes once more Lily, and now that I'm presented the opportunity I find that I can barely endure the pain.' He thought as he fought the burning that twisted and gnawed at his already mangled heart.

Clearing his throat and his mind, Severus retrieved the potions he had brought for Harry. Expecting only token bellyaching over having to "take his medicine" he was actually quite shocked when the boy refused them on the basis of not wanting Severus to "waste good potions" on him. Severus had so many red flags going off in his mind, he really had no idea where to start. But, experience had taught him to move slowly. He would gain much more information if he waited and built some trust between them. Having his Godson in the same dorm room certainly wouldn't hurt either.

Once he was assured the boy would use the potions, he made his way back to his quarters and sat down with a sigh. 'Lily, I am so afraid you son has not been treated well, but I need him to be able to confide in me. Please help me reach him.' Speaking with Albus would have to wait til the morning. Severus needed some liquid comfort if he was going to be able to sleep tonight.

0o0o0

Harry was suffocating.

The walls of his cupboard were creeping closer, restricting the already cramped proportions to frightening levels.

He screamed and pleaded, "Please! Please! Let me out!" He searched frantically for some way to get out before he was completely crushed by the ever closing walls. He clawed at the frame of the door, his fingers unable to breach the wooden surface.

His panting became more pronounced as his panic escalated yet again. He tried once more to plead with someone-anyone to release him before it was too late. "Please don't leave me in here! Please let me out!" Harry was sobbing now, sucking in deep breaths that didn't seem to contain enough oxygen.

Harry screamed as a set of hands clamped roughly on his shoulders and gave him a violent shake.

"Shhh, Harry. It's ok."

Frightened green eyes bore into the ice blue ones hovering close to his sweat soaked face. "Draco?"

"I heard you having a nightmare. I tried to speak to you so I wouldn't startle you too badly, but you wouldn't wake up. I didn't know what else to do other than give you a shake."

"Thanks Draco, sorry I woke you. It seemed so real."

"Where were you Harry?", the blonde asked as he sat down on the edge of Harry's bed.

"What?"

"You were saying 'let me out' and you were clawing at your sheets", Draco said softly, indicating the bunched up bed linens.

"Oh, I um." Harry searched for something to tell the other boy. He would be absolutely humiliated for the truth to be known.

"Harry, its obvious you don't want to talk about it, but things like this are often reoccurring. If you can't work through whatever is causing the nightmares they will just keep coming. I'm here if you want to talk to me."

Harry stared unblinkingly into Draco's eyes trying to find any kind of trick, or insincerity, but only found a steady earnest gaze.

"You wanted to impress me on the train." Harry started speaking seemingly out of nowhere. Draco furrowed his brown in confusion, but gave a small nod to show he was following.

"What you don't realize is you are completely wasting your time. I'm not worth the effort."

"What are you talking about Potter? Of course I want to be friends with you. Have I don't something to make you feel otherwise?"

Harry breathed for just a few moments before working up his courage to just spit out what he knew would send Draco away in disgust.

"I was in my cupboard" He choked out as he turned his head away from the other boy.

He couldn't handle looking at the sneer he knew would be blooming after that revelation. However, Draco pressed on, obviously not understanding what Harry had so plainly told him.

"You were in your cupboard? What are you talking about?"

Harry closed his eyes. "I live in the cupboard under the stairs at my aunt and uncles house."

He waited for some indication of Draco's thoughts, but heard only silence. He glanced out of the corner of his eye to see what Draco was doing and saw that the other boy was just sitting there staring at him looking like he was about to say something but was punched in the gut before forming the words.

Finally, after a prolonged silence Draco spoke. "Harry they should be locked up themselves for doing that to you. I mean, I know its the middle of the night and all, but I can't even think how to tell you how horrible and wrong that is. We'll have to talk about this more when we're both wide awake. Now, scoot over," He commanded.

"Huh?" Harry blurted out, thoroughly confused. He'd known that once the truth was exposed Draco, a boy from an obviously affluent family, would not want anything further to do with him. Instead, he had seemed upset on Harry's behalf and was...planning on sharing his bed?

"You heard me, budge over. I'm far to emotionally taxed by what you told me to sleep alone now", Draco replied flippantly.

Shrugging his shoulders Harry made room for Draco to climb in. He'd never shared space with anyone else before, though Dudley had slept with his parents after a nightmare. He did feel more removed from his nightmare now, but of course it was due to the distraction of having another body so close to him. The feeling was foreign to Harry and he was fighting the impulse to tense up and protect himself. Gradually after spending a few minutes listening to Draco's slow steady breathing next to him, Harry's muscles relaxed and drifted back to sleep. He was unaware when a tall figure slipped silently into the room and approached his bed.

Looking down at his Godson, whose eyes had opened as he approached the bed, he raised a questioning eyebrow at seeing the two boys in the same bed. "He had a nightmare Sev, it was pretty bad." the boy said quietly. "There's something else too, but I don't think he would want me to tell you." Severus reached down and rubbed a thumb across the blonde's forehead.

"It will be ok Draco. We will take care of him."


End file.
